epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Williams
Robin Williams battled George Carlin, Richard Pryor, Bill Cosby, and Joan Rivers in George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Robin McLaurin Williams was born on July 21st, 1951, in Chicago, Illinois. He was an actor and comedian. Known for his improvisational skills and the wide variety of memorable character voices he created, Williams has been voted the funniest person of all time. During the mid-1970s, Williams began performing stand-up comedy in San Francisco and Los Angeles, and is credited with leading San Francisco's comedy renaissance. After rising to fame playing the alien Mork in the sitcom Mork & Mindy, which was spun off from Happy Days, Williams established a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. After his first starring film role in Popeye (1980), Williams starred in numerous films that achieved critical and commercial success, including The World According to Garp (1982), Moscow on the Hudson (1984), Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Dead Poets Society (1989), Awakenings (1990), Aladdin (1992), The Fisher King (1991), Patch Adams (1998), One Hour Photo (2002), and World's Greatest Dad (2009), as well as box office hits, such as Hook (1991), Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Jumanji (1995), The Birdcage (1996), Good Will Hunting (1997), and the Night at the Museum trilogy (2006–2014). Williams had been nominated four times for the Academy Awards, but has only won one for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as psychologist Sean Maguire in Good Will Hunting. He also received two Primetime Emmy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Grammy Awards. On August 11th, 2014, Williams committed suicide in his Paradise Cay, California home at age 63. His wife attributed his suicide to his struggle with Lewy body disease. Lyrics Good morning, movie bombs! Nice shoulder pads, chief! I'm a genie in a bottle for some comic relief! O Carlin, my Carlin, what can I say about you? 'Cept I don't think you've had a good shit since 1962! Mork aged backwards and Joan, you must too! 80 years old but that nose looks brand new! Nanu! Yo Pryor, I doubt fire makes a good shampoo! Left you running down the street like "Oh, no!" Comedy ain't easy, I've played plenty of dumps, And believe me, we've all hit plenty of bumps (Yeah!) But now I've got the Flubber flows that'll get the club jumping! You got second-hand raps. "Found 'em Goodwill Hunting!" Got more hair on my arms than Armand G did! And I'll finish this battle like it's Jumanji! I love the prince, you'll never have a friend like me! Thanks folks, that's my time! Gotta set myself free! Trivia *Williams is the first rapper to end a royale that is not portrayed by Nice Peter. *Williams is the 10th Oscar-winning rapper, after John Lennon, Lady Gaga, Frank Sinatra, Clint Eastwood, Steven Spielberg, Quentin Tarantino, Stanley Kubrick, Walt Disney and Stevie Wonder. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle